


Blast From The Past

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Feels bad man, Gen, Light Angst, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Tom was equipped to handle a lot of things. However, a drunk Tord is not one of them.





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey everyone! Ya girl's comin' at you with another brotp TomTord story. I didn't mean for it to be this sad, though. Aw well. I hope y'all still enjoy! As always, comments are appreciated and I hope you guys have a great day/night. Bless.

“I bet I could drink more than you.” 

The question made Tom raise an eyebrow.

It was incredibly late at night. Around three in the morning, in fact. Tom was in Tord’s room, watching him work on a project. At this point, it had become a common routine. If Tom couldn’t sleep, he’d go bother Tord and watch him work. They’d have conversations while Tord worked and, for once, the atmosphere would be peaceful(which Tom honestly enjoyed). Occasionally, they’d do dumb challenges to compete with each other. It was just another way to entertain themselves. So, while he assumed that the statement from Tord was building up to another competition, it still made him confused.

“Er...Tord,” he began. “You  _ do _ know who you’re talking to, right?” 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Tord spun around in his chair to face Tom, whom was sitting on his bed. “You’re a grade A alcoholic and all that. But still, it’d be funny if I actually did beat you.” 

“Well, you wouldn’t beat me,” Tom told Tord as if he was stating an obvious fact. “But...if you wanna kill yourself trying, I’m not gonna stop you.” Admittedly, seeing Tord drunk would be a little interesting. After all, Tom has seen every other person in the house drunk. Edd got slap-happy and giggly and Matt got really flirtatious and clingy. However, he actually had no clue how Tord would act drunk. Hell, he couldn’t even remember if he’s ever even seen Tord drink before in general. 

“Fine.” Tord gave him a smirk. Of course he was going to try and beat Tom, even if it was basically fighting an uphill battle if the uphill battle was up a cliff. To him, it was a bit of a win-win. If Tom passed out before he did, he’d probably draw dicks on his face and would obviously get bragging rights. If he lost(which he probably would), he’d at least get free alcohol from Tom. “Then let’s do it! I bet I’ll prove you wrong!” He egged Tom on. The other let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. 

“Alright,” he said with a shrug. “Wanna do this by shots or by bottles?” 

“That’s a pretty big jump in amount,” Tord pointed out.

“‘S the same amount overall, either way. What, are you a pussy?”    
  
“No!” Tord huffed. “I’m just sayin’! Ugh…” He crossed his arms. “We’ll do it by shots.” 

“Alright. Be right back.” Tom opened Tord’s bedroom door and walked out, smirking to himself. This would be so easy. He could barely even call it a competition! And this time, he didn’t even need to cheat! He walked from Tord’s room to his own room, grabbing three bottles of smirnoff. Honestly, he doubted he’d even need this much. He took Tord as a pretty big lightweight. He was sure the other would be out by the end of the first bottle. Holding the three bottles by their necks tighty, he walked to the kitchen and opened a cupboard, taking out two shot glasses. Tom wondered to himself why they even had these. The others didn’t even drink that much. Regardless, he stuck the two glasses in his hoodie’s pocket and walked back to Tord’s room. He kept the bottles in a tight grasp as he opened the door. Tord looked up from the floor and watched Tom set the bottles down on the bed. He took the shot glasses out of his pocket and set them on the bed, as well. 

“I figured three bottles would be a good starter,” Tom explained. “After all, you probably won’t even last one.” 

“I will most certainly last one!” Tord let out an offended huff. 

“Whatever you say, dude.” Tom shrugged and picked up a shot glass, setting it on Tord’s desk. He opened up a bottle of smirnoff, filling Tord’s glass to the brim. Tom picked up his own shot glass and carefully filled it to the brim too. He set the bottle down on the desk. “Ready?” When Tord nodded, he then said, “Alright. Shot number one.” With that, the two quickly downed the shot. Tom didn’t react at all, while Tord looked away and made a disgusted face, his nose wrinkling up a bit. Very rarely, did he actually drink. And, even then, it wasn’t usually vodka. Tom snickered at Tord’s expression, making the other huff. 

“What?” He quickly asked. 

“Oh, nothing,” Tom replied. “Ready for the next shot?” 

“Hell yeah.” Tord nodded. Tom picked up the bottle and filled both of their glasses again. 

“Okay, shot number two.” They both downed their shots. 

Around half an hour later, they were at the second bottle. Tom was honestly shocked that Tord even lasted halfway through the first. Though, he could definitely tell the other was tipsy. And honestly, “tipsy” was a bit of an under-exaggeration. Tord looked dazed, his body swaying from side to side even though he was sitting in a chair. Tom, on the other hand, was completely fine. He had gone through much more alcohol in a much shorter time frame before. This was like child’s play. Since Tord hadn’t yet given up, Tom was getting ready to open the second bottle and fill their glasses again. However, what Tord said made him stop. 

“I miss highschool.” 

“Huh?” Tom set the bottle down and looked over at Tord, who was staring directly at him. His blue eyes seemed to pierce him, though they looked a little glazed over. 

“Highschool,” Tord repeated. “I miss it.” 

“Why?” Tom didn’t even know what he was exactly asking “why” about. There were a lot of questions he had at the moment that began with “why”. Why was Tord bringing this up? Why did he miss highschool? Tord’s statement was kind of ironic, considering how everyone usually wanted to forget highschool. His own years in school sucked, as did Edd’s. To add on, he knew that Tord’s past was...not fantastic, to say the least. So, why would he miss highschool? 

“I miss when we were friends,” Tord replied bluntly. It was then that Tom immediately knew what was happening. Apparently, Tord was an honest drunk. And Tom had no clue how to deal with that. He figured that if Tord got drunk, he’d do some stupid shit that he could use as blackmail. But this...this just made things awkward. As if thinking about his highschool years in general wasn’t bad enough. He stayed silent, not knowing how to reply. Though, that didn’t seem to stop Tord from rambling.

“Home life may not have been best,” he began, his ability to speak fluent English slowly slipping away. “But I remember hanging out with you a lot. I had a lot of fun. It was much more funner with you and Edward and Matthew than home.” Tord kept his eyes on Tom as he spoke, making the other fidget uncomfortably and glance off to the side. Of course, Tom could recall those times. It always felt like Tord was at his house more than even Edd was. While Tom served as Tord’s English tutor, they were also very close friends. Hell, Tom could’ve even considered him a brother. An annoying younger brother that he still really cared about. 

“Uh...I…” Tom wanted to angrily reply to Tord and say something like, “Well, it’s not my fault that’s not a thing anymore.” or, “That was in the past. It doesn’t matter now.” But, when Tom looked back and saw Tord looking at him, his gaze resembling that of a lost puppy, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He swore that sometimes he could still see a bit of Tord’s highschool self in the Tord currently in front of him. It was at those times that he realized that he missed their friendship as much as Tord seemed to. He hated that he still missed those days when Tord would come over to his house and they’d do dumb shit together. He thought those painful memories had left his mind. He supposed that he was wrong. As much as he tried to tell himself that _Tord_ was the one to blame for their relationship falling apart, and that Tord deserved his hatred, it never seemed to fully stick.

The Norwegian laid his arms on the table, laying his head on top of them. Tom watched him, fully aware that the other was going to pass out any minute. Of course, Tord did end up passing out, but not before quietly saying one final thing. “...Jeg savner deg…” 

Tom heard Tord’s words, and he didn’t even know how to reply. Of course, he did truly understand what the other said. He had basically learned Norwegian to help the guy in highschool. But, still, the words were so cryptic. He sat there for a few moments, trying to figure out what Tord meant. Eventually, though, he ended up giving up. He sighed and stood up, walking over to Tord. Since he’d feel a bit bad if he just left the other passed out on the desk, he slid his arms behind Tord and picked him up, quickly shifting him in his arms so he could carry him. Though Tom was weak, Tord was incredibly light, very concerningly so. Pushing that aside for now, he set the other down on his bed, letting out a deep sigh. He grabbed the three bottles and ran a hand through his hair, looking back at Tord. The other seemed to almost look peaceful as he slept. 

Not wanting to dwell on the events that occured in the past few minutes, Tom sidled out of Tord’s room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind himself. He walked to his room, a melancholy feeling filling him. He sat on his own bed and finally got around to opening up the second bottle, but this bottle would be just for himself. To drown out the memories of the past, he began to chug down the bottle. He doubted he’d rest easy.


End file.
